Mega London
]] Mega London is a US antweight class robot built by Shark Tank Robotics. Across all of its versions, the robot has been a four-wheel drive robot equipped with a lifting arm. Earlier versions featured the Viper Lifter kit, while the most modern incarnation uses a 360-degree lifting wedge. Mega London has seen some success in combat, earning a pair of third-place and a second-place finish across six competitions. Robot History Kilobots XXXII Mega London's first opponent was Just-A-Wedge 2.0. Mega London lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Mega London next fought Killer Lotus. From the beginning Killer Lotus got in Mega London's face and pushed it around, using its superior wedge to get under Mega London as Mega London's lifter flailed helplessly. After a few hits, the fight moved out towards the arena center, where Mega London took several more hits from Killer Lotus' overhead blade. Mega London raised its lifting arm and charged but was unable to slip underneath Killer Lotus, who carried Mega London around the arena and into the arena walls. This continued until Killer Lotus shoved Mega London into the blue hazard, and then the red hazard. This seemed to completely immobilize Mega London, but Killer Lotus continued, slamming Mega London into the wall near the red square and embedding its blade in Mega London's body, smacking it into the blue hazard twice more, before carrying it into the corner and finally pitting it, eliminating Mega London from the tournament. Kilobots XXXIV Mega London first fought Triple Dirty Sanchez. Mega London won this fight and advanced. Mega London's next opponent was Killer Lotus. Mega London lost this fight. Mega London did not have any further fights for unknown reasons. Kilobots XXXV Mega London first fought Pinky. As the fight began Pinky box-rushed at Mega London who pushed back, taking it to the arena center. Mega London then flipped Pinky over onto its back. With its controls inverted, Pinky promptly drove itself into the open pushout, granting Mega London an easy victory. Mega London's next opponent was KitBot. Mega London lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Mega London then fought Mr. Plow. Mega London won this fight and advanced to the loser's bracket finals. In the loser's bracket finals, Mega London faced Mack. Mega London lost this fight and finished the event in third place. Kilobots XXXVI Mega London's first opponent was The Monster That Ate Everybody. Mega London won this fight and advanced. Mega London then fought KitBot. Mega London won this fight and advanced. Mega London then fought KitBot again. Mega London once again won and advanced. Mega London faced rookie drum spinner Mulletron next. As the fight began Mulletron revved up to full speed as Mega London box-rushed, getting under Mulletron and taking it into the wall. Mulletron slipped away, getting to the side of Mega London and damaging its lifter mount. Mega London regained control and began to push Mulletron around and into the walls, eventually having its lifting arm ripped clean off. Mega London didn't give up though, continuing to slam Mulletron into the walls and the blue hazard. After some of this, Mega London clipped the red hazard, but kept going and managed to slam Mulletron into it. After backing Mulletron into a corner and slamming it repeatedly, it was able to inch Mulletron along the wall and into the pushout, winning in a shocking upset and advancing to the finals. In the finals, Mega London fought Metroid. Mega London lost this fight. Although Metroid would have had to win a second fight, Mega London was unable to be repaired this time and forfeit the second fight, finishing the event in second place. Kilobots XXXVII Mega London first fought Blue Steel. Mega London lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Mega London's next opponent was Mack. Mega London lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XXXIX For this event, the antweight masters bracket was a round-robin competition. Mega London's first round opponent was Chomper. Mega London lost this fight. Mega London fought pusher Mr. Plow in the second round. The fight began and both robots went for the arena center, both circling around and trying to bring their wedges to bear. Mr. Plow briefly got to the side of Mega London but was unable to push it, and Mega London retaliated by getting under Mr. Plow and driving it into the corner next to the red hazard, using its lifter to pin Mr. Plow on the angled arena wall. It then began to showboat around for a little while, even throwing itself onto the red hazard. As Mr. Plow was counted down, Mega London moved in to tap Mr. Plow to reset the countout but left him stranded. Eventually, Mega London knocked Mr. Plow down off the wall and the fight resumed, with Mega London once again getting under Mr. Plow and slamming it into the wall behind the red hazard before flipping itself completely on top of Mr. Plow in a body-slam. Mr. Plow tried to retaliate but was unable to push Mega London, who lifted its wedge and went face-first into the plow, shoving Mr. Plow towards the blue hazard, but Mr. Plow evaded at the last second. After slamming itself into the blue hazard Mega London seemed to be slowing down, being outmaneuvered by Mr. Plow, but was still not being pushed around. Eventually Mega London caught Mr. Plow from behind and threw it overtop of itself and onto its back before backing it into the wall once again, tapping it with its lifter. Mega London then drove Mr. Plow across the arena into the wall near the blue square, then brought its lifter down like a clamp, catching Mr. Plow with both wheels off the ground. Eventually Mega London let go and continued to bump and push Mr. Plow around. Finally Mega London got underneath Mr. Plow near the blue hazard, and with one clean shove dumped Mr. Plow into the open pushout. Mega London's final opponent was Blue Steel. Mega London lost this fight. In the end, Mega London finished in third place, with one win. Mega London did not return for the antweight rumble, as its builder chose to drive Mega Looon instead. Kilobots XL Mega London first faced Blue Steel. Mega London lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Mega London's next opponent was MangoMinute. Mega London won this fight and advanced. Mega London then fought reigning antweight runner-up AbsurdiTi. Mega London lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 9 *Losses: 12 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins